1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle pedal, particularly to one able to be swiftly assembled by means of plural screws that have their heads restrained in a grooved rail located at the bottom of a cover and their shanks inserted in through holes bored in a main pedal, also having the screws hidden in the cover to achieve an aesthetic integral appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, a vehicle like a recreation van, an SUV (sport utility vehicle) or a business van has a rather highly-elevated body so that it is inconvenient for passengers like the aged, children or people with disabilities to get on and off. To offset the inconvenience, a pedal is thus assembled at two sides of the van respectively to help passengers get on and off. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional pedal 1 is provided with a groove 10, a supporting surface 11 formed in the groove 10, and a cover 14 laid on the supporting surface 11. Plural anti-slipping projections 12 are extruded upwards from the supporting surface 11 and plural threaded holes 13 are bored in the supporting surface 11. The cover 14 is provided with plural through holes 15 and 16 respectively corresponding to the anti-slipping projections 12 and the threaded holes 13. Finally, a screw 17 is inserted through each of the through holes 16 to engage with each corresponding threaded hole 13 so as to make the cover 14 fixed with the pedal 1. However, it takes a long time to one by one have the screws 17 inserted through the through holes 16 of the cover 14 to engage with the threaded holes 13 in assembling the pedal 1. Moreover, as the screws 17 extend out of the cover 14, they not only downgrade the whole appearance of the pedal 1, but also are apt to get rusted to shorten service life.